<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wish She Could See You... by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801362">I Wish She Could See You...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force'>Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bumbleby Oneshots [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During one of their many dates, Blake finds herself yet again being the subject of her girlfriend’s tendency to take photos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bumbleby Oneshots [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wish She Could See You...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the prompt of “Wait. Stand right there, I want to take a picture of you.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wait! Stand </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>there! I want to take a photo of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake snorts, tossing her hair with an indignant little laugh as she turns to stare at her girlfriend, watching the way Yang’s lips curl into the same insufferable smirk she wore when she tried to introduce herself to Blake and clumsily ended up on her ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A photo?” Blake echoes, arching a brow at Yang and delighting in the distinct blush that crosses her cheeks, still so easily affected even two years after their first kiss. Her left cat ear flicks in silent amusement, her eyes crinkling affectionately as Yang huffs. “And why do you want a photo of little ol’ me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blake!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yang whines, loud and petulant as she pouts, her scroll dangling from one hand as she crosses her arms. “I just so happen to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>most beautiful girlfriend in the world and I want to take a photo of her in the vain hope of capturing how pretty she is!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? You do?” Blake says, smirking and leaning against the railing of the pier nonchalantly, her elbows resting on top of one of the wooden beams as she rests the bottom of one of her boots against another. “Then you really should go find her. I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>for your </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful girlfriend </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see you taking photos of another woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang blinks, her brow furrowing in confusion for a split second before she recognises the game and grins, her lilac eyes twinkling playfully as she takes a step closer to Blake and holds up her scroll, camera directed at Blake. “Oh, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish</span>
  </em>
  <span> she could see you the way I do. I wish she could see how your eyes match the golden hour perfectly.” Yang says, her tone slowly shifting from blatant and playful flirtation to something far softer, her gaze softening as she takes a photo. “How your nose scrunches up when you’re amused and how you bite your lip when you’re trying not to laugh— yeah, just like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake rolls her eyes, her skin prickling with heat as she, just as Yang had said, bites her lip to stop a helpless giggle from slipping past her lips. Her chest flutters as Yang takes a diagonal step forward, aiming for a slightly different perspective as she continues to take photos of Blake, her grin shifting to a soft smile that Blake </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yang keeps just for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish she could see how much you glow when you laugh, even though you hate your smile and try to hide it. I wish she could see that your smile is the second most beautiful gift I’ve ever gotten.” Yang continues, stepping ever closer and taking another photo of Blake, who merely waits patiently, her cheeks and neck burning and her smile threatening to break through when Yang finally stands toe to toe with her. “I wish she could see how gorgeous you are, how that beauty runs more than skin deep, how it goes right down to your very soul.” She murmurs, slowly shifting to stand by Blake’s side, curling her arm around her shoulders and pressing a button on her screen so that the camera shifts to selfie-mode. “I wish my girlfriend could see you the way I do… because I’m pretty sure she’d see why I love you.” Her voice is a gentle whisper as she presses her lips to the corner of Blake’s mouth, humming softly as Blake turns her head to kiss her fully, closing her eyes and drinking her girlfriend in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Blake breathes out slowly when she pulls back, bumping their noses together playfully. Her heart melts when Yang lets out a snorting giggle, her lips curling into a goofy, loving smile as her fingers begin to play with Blake’s hair. Blake hums softly and reaches out, gently curling her hand around Yang’s jaw to bring her closer, pressing their cheeks together as they look at the camera. “Shame about the girlfriend, though. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>make a really pretty couple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang snaps a photo and laughs, her golden hair bouncing around her shoulders as she shoves her scroll into the front pocket of her jeans and reaches out for Blake, curling her hands around her hips and pulling her close. “We do, don’t we?” Yang murmurs, resting her forehead against Blake’s with a happy, content sounding sigh as Blake drapes her arms loosely around Yang’s neck, her fingers fiddling with Yang’s hair absentmindedly. “Even if you are a little shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like that about me, though.” Blake teases with a small chuckle before tilting her head curiously at Yang, smiling softly up at her as Yang’s thumbs trace patterns against the bare skin of her midriff, exposed by the crop top she wears. “So… if my smile is the second most beautiful gift you've ever been given, what’s the first?” She asks inquisitively, playfully, gently, tugging at a strand of Yang’s hair and taking no small amount of pride and delight in knowing that she’s the only one that can get away with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really wanna know?” Yang asks quietly, a small smile crossing her lips when Blake nods. She sighs, shrugging lightly and presses their bodies closer together, her gaze gentle and full of adoration and devotion as she meets Blake’s eyes. “Your trust. I know how hard trust is for you and… I know how scary it was for you to fall in love again. So, to me, the most special thing I’ve ever been given is your trust, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake swallows thickly, her eyes stinging with the threat of tears, before standing on her tiptoes to press her lips firmly against Yang’s, curling her arms tightly around her neck and letting out a shaky breath through her nose as Yang’s arms wrap around her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a part of her that wishes they could capture this moment… but a larger part of her is glad that they can just exist quietly in this moment together, love and devotion clear in every movement and touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps that’s what makes it so picture perfect.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>